Nada Pra Mim
by Gabione
Summary: Gina vai se casar com Draco, porém Harry reaparece e bagunça toda sua vida.br br Bem, essa short eu escrevi para um amigo secreto. Como a maioria das pessoas sabem, eu não simpatizo muito com a Gina, mas honestamente gostei de escrever essa fic.


- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ VAI PERMITIR ISSO!

Rony estava tão vermelho quanto o próprio cabelo. E estava prestes a avançar em Harry.

- EU NÃO TENHO QUE PERMITIR NADA!

- PÁREM OS DOIS DE AGIR COMO DUAS CRIANÇAS!

A ordem da mulher fez com que os dois parassem imediatamente a discução.

- Eu sabia que vocês viriam aqui para isso! Para me infernizar com essa história...

- Não Harry, eu não vim aqui para isso.

- Mas ele veio, Mione!

Hermione encarou Rony, ele ainda estava espumando de raiva. Então ela se aproximou do marido e, acariciando-lhe o rosto pediu:

- Meu Amor, me deixe a sós com o Harry por um momento, por favor.

Rony emburrou mais.

- Por favor, minha vida, vá para casa, logo eu chego lá.

Ela deu um beijo leve nos lábios do marido, que desemburrou, mas continuou sério.

- Você acha isso certo? Ele é muito cabeça dura.

Harry bufou e Hermione, sorrindo, respondeu:

- Eu também acho, mas com você aqui não vamos resolver nada. Vá!

- Está bem, mas eu estou te esperando lá fora, não quero que você perca o seu tempo com ele.

Ela novamente beijou os lábios do marido, dessa vez um beijo mais intenso.

- Vocês podem parar com isso?

Rony o encarou irritado de novo.

- Ah cale a boca Harry! Até mais amor!

Rony saiu e deixou Hermione e Harry sozinhos.

- Eu odeio isso, sabia?

Hermione se voltou séria para Harry.

- Odeia o quê?

- Isso o que vocês fazem para nos convencer quando querem alguma coisa.

- Não seja rabujento! Todos fazemos isso, não é apenas uma artimanha feminina.

Ele bufou novamente.

- Fale logo o que você quer, tenho mais o que fazer!

- Não seja grosseiro comigo, não te fiz nada.

- Eu estou cansado desses sermões que você e o Rony insistem em me dar.

- Nós não temos culpa se você é um cabeça dura, mas, de qualquer, forma não vim aqui para isso. – Hermione suspirou cansada. – Apenas vim te lembrar que o casamento é na semana que vem.

- Como se eu já não soubesse. – Harry baixou os olhos, chateado.

- E vim te lembrar outra coisa também. – Harry a encarou novamente. – Vim lembrar a você que a guerra já acabou há cinco anos e que o mundo não depende mais apenas de você, já fez a sua parte. A única coisa que fez por você foi vingar a morte dos seus pais. E o resto, Harry? Nós estamos há cinco anos aqui na Itália em missão, você não sente saudades de casa? Não tem vontade de se casar, ter seus filhos, sua família? Quer passar o resto da vida assim, lutando uma guerra finda?

Harry a encarou sério, sem responder.

- Todos nós seguimos o nosso caminho. Veja, o Rony e eu nos casamos, o Neville e a Luna também... e em breve a Gina irá se casar com o Draco. A guerra acabou, já está na hora de você entender isso!

Harry virou de costas para Hermione e ficou calado olhando para o vazio, ouvindo ela se afastar e quando a percebeu se aproximar da porta, falou:

- Foi ela que escolheu isso, e não eu...

- Você não deu escolha a ela.

- Quer dizer que já que eu não me caso com ela, ela... ela se casa com aquele... com aquele babaca?

- Não a culpe por isso, nós sabemos que o Draco mudou.

- Dane-se! – Harry encarou Hermione novamente. – Tinha que ser ele?

- E qual é a diferença se é o Draco, o Dino, o Simas ou qualquer outro? Não vai ser com você, e todos nós sabemos que é você que ela ama!

- Me ama tanto que vai se casar com outro!

- Que droga, Harry, ela só está tentando ser feliz, continuar com a vida. Basta você ir lá...

- Mas eu não vou!

- Vocês são dois cabeças duras... isso sim!

Harry não respondeu.

- Bom, se você mudar de idéia, eu e o Rony vamos para a Inglaterra amanhã.

- Façam boa viagem.

- Obrigada.

Hermione saiu da casa de Harry com a sensação de quem perdeu uma batalha.

* * *

Gina estava em sua sala no Ministério, era uma auror respeitada. Não sabia há quanto tempo não tirava férias. De qualquer maneira, na próxima semana, estaria em lua de mel com Draco no Havaí.

Naquele dia, por insistência da mãe, ela sairia mais cedo do serviço. Tinha que fazer a última prova do vestido, decidir alguns dos últimos detalhes do casamento e coisas do tipo.

Ela estava distraída, o tempo parecia passar lentamente e em sua cabeça apareceiam alguns flashs. Ela ia se casar com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy. E de pensar o quanto eles já tinham brigado... Tudo bem que Draco havia mudado, e ela gostava dele. Ele era engraçado, carinhoso e inteligente, mas faltava algo... e ela sabia que o "algo" que faltava ela só encontraria em uma pessoa...

Estava estranha, faltava pouco mais de uma semana para o casamento e ela não se sentia emocionada com isso, na verdade estava se sentindo até um pouco indiferente.

Ela sabia que essa indiferença era por culpa de um moreno com uma cicatriz na testa que estava vivendo na Itália, mas não queria nem devia pensar nisso agora.

* * *

Molly estava uma pilha, nem parecia que Gina se casaria na semana seguinte, pois a filha era a imagem da tranqüilidade, estava calma demais, o que era estranho em se tratando de Gina, que sempre foi tão elétrica.

No fundo ela sabia que a filha estava agindo por impulso, que na verdade não amava Draco, mas sim Harry. Mas aqueles dois eram tão complicados que era difícil dar uma opinião. Molly só desejava que a filha fosse feliz.

Estava tentando ajudar como podia, agilizando tudo que estava ao seu alcance.

Seria um casamento grandioso, muitos convidados, imprensa e tudo o mais. Draco quis assim e Gina, que pouco tomou decisões sobre o casamento, aceitou. Isso deixava Molly mais nervosa do que ela gostaria.

Ela e Gina passaram o dia resolvendo os últimos detalhes do casamento, inclusive a última prova do vestido. Elas chegaram em casa tarde, Molly tentou conversar com a filha, que não mudou de opinião.

- Querida, não é certo se casar sem amor

- Não começa, mãe.

Gina foi curta e grossa, e logo foram dormir, deixando Molly desnorteada. Ela sempre achou que a filha ficaria algum tempo com Draco até ver que não era a ele que ela amava, mas depois deixaria a teimosia de lado e iria conversar com Harry. Contudo, o casamento estava próximo e a ruiva permanecia impassível. De qualquer maneira, a melhor coisa que Molly tinha a fazer era dormir, o dia seguinte também seria cheio, até porque os convidados começariam a chegar.

Rony e Hermione chegaram cedo. Molly, Arthur e Gina estavam tomando café da manhã, quando ouviram a voz de uma garotinha eufórica:

- Vovó, vovô...

- Jully, isso não são modos de chegar à casa de seus avós? Você está gritando!

- Deixa ela Hermione! Venha dar um abraço no seu avô.

Arthur se levantou e abriu os braços para receber sua neta.

- Que saudades vovô.

- Nem me diga.

- Venha, estou com saudades também, quero o meu abraço.

- Vovó!

E a pequena Jully fez o mesmo com a avó.

- Não cumprimenta a sua madrinha?

- Claro que sim...

- Preparada para ser a minha noivinha?

- Lógico, tia, mas sabe eu estou preocupada com uma coisa.

- E com o que é?

Todos voltaram a atenção a pequena Jully.

- É que eu estou muito linda, acho que vou chamar mais atenção do que você.

Todos gargalharam.

- Sabe, eu adoraria saber para quem você puxou para ser tão convencida. – caçoou Gina.

- Não puxei a ninguém, sou incomparável.

- Meu Deus, como você é convencida!

- Faço o que posso, titia.

Enquanto Jully fazia a sua festa, Hermione e Rony cumprimentavam os anfitriões.

- Filho, que saudades! Como estão as coisas?

- Eu também estava pai. Está tudo ótimo.

- Hermione, minha querida. Sabe que todos os dias eu agradeço a Deus do meu Roniquito ter se casado com você, pois só assim eu pude ter uma neta tão linda e inteligente quanto a Jully.

- Eu também agradeço, Molly, afinal, entrei para uma família fantástica.

Jully era uma cópia menor de Hermione, porém era ruiva, de olhos verdes e brincalhona.

- E quando vocês vão me dar um neto?

Hermione cumprimentou Arthur.

- Vai demorar um pouquinho ainda, Arthur. Só vamos ter outro filho quando voltarmos à Inglaterra.

- Então vocês vão voltar! Quando?

- Não sabemos ainda, mamãe, dependerá de quando seremos liberados lá na Itália.

- Bem, venham tomar café da manhã. Vocês devem estar com fome.

Hermione e Rony se organizaram na Toca e Hermione foi para o Ministério, enquanto Rony ficou ajudando os pais com os preparativos. Ela queria conversar com Gina, tentar colocar alguma coisa naquela cabeça dura.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro Mione.

- Como você está, Gina?

- Bem. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Estou vendo. Engraçado você me parece um tanto... desanimada para quem vai se casar.

- Não me venha com essa você também!

- Sua mãe concorda comigo, não é?

- Ai Mione, você não vai fazer isso, vai?

- Até as respostas que vocês dois me dão são iguais. Isso está se tornando chato. – respondeu zombeteira.

- Eu me caso na semana que vem, você vai me dar lição de moral a esta altura do campeonato?

- Mas Gina, ainda há tempo.

- Não me venha com essa, eu estou esperando pelo Harry há muito tempo e nada.

- Eu sei, mas não se case assim.

- Por que não? O Draco é gentil e me ama, por que eu não me casaria com ele?

- Porque você não o ama. Não é justo com ele.

Gina baixou os olhos.

- Mas posso aprender a amá-lo.

- Não, não pode, você ama outro.

- ESQUEÇA! Eu vou me casar com o Draco. Até porque nem aqui o Harry veio.

- Você sabe como ele é teimoso.

- Se ele é teimoso eu sou muito mais. – a ruiva estava emburrada.

- Ah disso eu sei, se fosse uma competição seria difícil definir qual de vocês dois é pior! – percebia-se um pouco de irritação na voz da castanha.

- Não fale assim.

- Amor...

Draco entrou na sala.

- Ah, oi Draco, tudo bem?

Draco olhou para Hermione.

- Olá, como vai Weasley? – respondeu Hermione, ela e Draco ainda se chamavam pelo sobrenome, era uma provocação deles da qual nenhum dos dois abria mão.

- Bem, Mafoy, e você?

Ele respondeu com a cabeça que sim.

- Amor, vim porque pensei em almoçar com você hoje.

Draco puxou a noiva pela cintura e a beijou ternamente.

- É... eh... Draco, a Mione está aqui! – Gina ficou vermelha.

- Ela sabe bem o que é isso, estamos prestes a nos casar e ela e seu irmão são casados há pouco tempo... Ou o fogo já apagou, Weasley?

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Hermione também ficou rubra. – Bem, mas eu vou indo, pelo visto, vocês têm muito a conversar.

- Não! – Gina falou um tanto exaltada. – Quero dizer, fique Mione, chame o Rony e almocem conosco.

- O quê? – perguntaram Mione e Draco em uníssimo.

Rony e Draco não se davam exatamente bem, viviam se discutindo.

- É, vai ser ótimo. Já está na hora de vocês pararem com essa babaquice de brigar, fale com ele.

- Gina, nós tinhámos pensado em almoçar com os seus pais.

- Por favor, Mione. – Gina praticamente suplicou.

- Está bem.

- Vamos, Rony, deixe de bobagem, ele vai ser o marido da sua irmã.

- Mas eu não quero isso!

- Você não tem que querer, por um acaso você perguntou a Gina o que ela achava de você se casar comigo?

- Você é a melhor amiga dela!

- Mesmo assim...

- Pare de tentar me convencer. Eu vou, mas não quero ir!

Hermione sorriu e beijou o marido, adorava aquela cara emburrada para ela, principalmente quando não era com ela que ele estava bravo.

* * *

Fazia cinco dias que Rony e Hermione tinham voltado à Inglaterra e Harry sentia como se tivesse um monstro dentro de si mandando que seguisse o mesmo caminho dos amigos. Mas não ele não podia ir. Naqueles dias, tudo tinha dado errado para ele, parecia uma conspiração. Além do mais, ele não tinha conseguido dormir, estava acabado.

Tantas coisas tinham acontecido...

"Por que o Malfoy? Por que Hermione tinha que ter dito todas aquelas coisas prá mim antes de partir? Por que eu amo tanto aquela ruiva? Mas que droga! Eu não vou ficar parado esperando ela se casar sem fazer nada!". Pelo menos não vão poder dizer que eu não tentei

Harry foi para a Inglaterra.

* * *

Desde que Hermione chegara, Gina tentava se livrar de Draco. Dizia que ele era muito grudento e que estava pior com a chegada do casamento. Hermione tinha que concordar, o loiro não saia de perto da noiva e quando não estavam juntos, coisa que acontecia inclusive no trabalho - ele também era auror - e dava um jeito de mandar uma coruja ou coisa do tipo.

Hermione, por sua vez, parou de tentar abrir os olhos da amiga. No fundo estava claro que Gina sabia a grande burrada que estava fazendo, mas estava disposta a fazer... Parecia não ter volta.

Um dia antes do casamento teria um jantar para os mais íntimos. Fred e Angelina, Gui e Fleur, Carlinhos e Isabela, Jorge e Alícia, Neville e Luna, Lupin e Tonks e Rony e Hermione, além dos noivos e de Arthur e Molly.

Todos estavam reunidos à mesa de jantar da Toca quando a porta se abriu:

- Harry! – exclamaram Hermione e Rony.

Molly sorriu mais do que gostaria, Draco fechou a cara e Gina agradeceu estar sentada ou suas pernas a trairiam, estavam tremendo muito e o coração dela, bem... ela chegou a suspeitar que dava para ouvir de longe.

- Harry, meu querido, venha aqui!

Molly abraçou Harry com a mesma intensidade de sempre.

- Como você está?

- Bem, senhora Weasley, obrigado! Boa noite a todos.

- Sente-se, venha.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia que havia um jantar... não quero atrapalhar...

- Você não atrapalha. Sente-se. – convidou Arthur.

Harry se sentou entre Rony e Lupin

- Então você veio! – Rony sussurrou sorrindo.

- Não! Sou apenas uma ilusão.

- Não seja mal educado.

- Não enche, Lupin.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui, Harry?

- Cheguei hoje pela manhã, Arthur. Mas tinha algumas coisas a resolver.

Harry encarou Gina e sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

A noite seguiu sem que Harry, Gina ou Draco falassem muito. Os três pareciam bem apreensivos.

Depois do jantar os convidados ficaram mais um pouco na Toca, mas logo todos foram embora. Harry percebeu que Draco só partiria depois dele. Foi embora também.

Gina estava exausta e confusa. "O que Harry estava fazendo ali?". Ela tomou um banho relaxante e, antes de dormir, foi beber leite na cozinha. Vestia uma camisola branca até os joelhos.

Ao chegar lá tomou um susto, deparou-se com Harry, com uma camisa branca, com dois botões abertos, calça social preta e os cabelos revoltos, encostado na pia esperando por ela.

- Droga! Você quer me matar do coração?

- Certas coisas nunca mudam não é mesmo. Você ainda não dorme sem o seu leite quente.

Gina se acalmou e só então percebeu que as suas pernas tremiam não apenas pelo susto que levara, mas sim pela presença imponente do homem que ali estava.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou friamente.

- Falar com você.

_ Eu não vim aqui  
Pra entender ou explicar  
Nem pedir nada pra mim  
Não quero nada pra mim  
_

Harry saiu de onde estava e se aproximou dela. Ao vê-lo tão perto ela recuou.

- Não temos nada para conversar.

- Não seja infantil...

- Infantil? Você só pode estar louco, não permito que me diga isso. – Gina estava com o dedo apontado na cara de Harry. – Principalmente porque quem agiu como uma criança aqui foi você.

- EU?

- Sim... não fui eu quem disse: "Eu não posso ficar com você porque precisam de mim! Não quero você correndo riscos!" – Gina imitou a voz de Harry com as mãos na cintura.

- Era necessário, você sabe!

- O quê? Pelo amor de Deus... eu nunca tive medo de correr riscos... tudo o que eu queria era ter ficado ao seu lado. – Gina olhou para o chão. – E o que você fez? Me deixou aqui e foi para a Itália. O b **grande **/b Harry Potter tinha que salvar o mundo de novo.

- Não fale assim, eu realmente achei que era preciso, mas eu sempre tive planos de voltar.

- Seja franco, eu nunca fiz parte dos seus planos.

- Não diga isso!

- DIGO SIM! – bradou Gina. Estava descontrolada, podia azarar Harry naquele momento. – Você nunca se importou comigo. – concluiu tristemente.

- Eu te amo Gina.

Gina abriu a boca para retrucar, mas as palavras lhe fugiram, ele não podia ter jogado tão baixo.

- Sempre te amei, e errei, errei sim, mas foi tentando te proteger, foi por amor.

Gina começou a encarar o chão. Se continuasse a olhar para os olhos de Harry não resistiria. O moreno, percebendo o efeito que havia causado, levantou o rosto dela fazendo com que seus olhos se reencontrassem.

- E eu voltei, Gina, porque vi a burrada que fiz. Eu sei que pode ser tarde, sei que demorei, mas eu também sei que você me ama. Não se case com o Malfoy.

_Eu vim pelo que sei  
E pelo que sei  
Você gosta de mim é por isso que eu vim  
_

- E por que eu não me casaria? – a voz dela saiu fraca.

Harry beijou a face dela e então roçou os lábios em seu pescoço, ele a estava deixando louca. Então Harry foi perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Porque eu te amo!

Sentir o toque de Harry fez com que Gina sentisse um arrepio pelo corpo inteiro. Ele estava jogando baixo, o cérebro dela não estava funcionando, suas pernas estavam bambas, o coração acelerado, ela estava ofegante e o seu corpo estava completamente sensível à proximidade de Harry. Lá estava ela de novo completamente perdida naqueles olhos verdes, sem saber que direção tomar ou como agir. "Por que ele tinha aquele poder sobre ela?".

Respirou fundo e tentou recuperar a sanidade.

- Você não tem o direito de me pedir e nem de me dizer isso. – a voz dela saiu trêmula e murmurada.

- Eu sei disso. Eu não te mereço, Gina, mas eu preciso de você, só de você.

Harry se aproximou mais, estava prestes a beijá-la quando ela virou o rosto.

- Não! Saia, saia daqui. O Draco não merece isso.

As feições do homem endureceram, não queria falar em Draco.

- O que ele não merece é que você se case com ele sem amá-lo.

- E quem foi que disse que eu não amo o Draco?

Gina retrucou em um tom desafiador, até provocante. Eles estavam tão próximos... Harry não resistiu, puxou-a para si e a beijou com paixão. Haviam tantos sentimentos naquele beijo desejo, paixão, urgência, amor e raiva. No início Gina tentou não corresponder, mas era inevitável e irresistível.

_Eu não quero cantar  
Pra ninguém a canção  
Que eu fiz pra você  
Que eu guardei pra você  
Pra você não esquecer  
Que eu tenho um coração  
E é seu  
_

Harry a puxou para mais perto pela cintura, sentia tanta saudade de beijá-la de tocá-la. Gina, por sua vez, acariciava o cabelo dele com ansiedade. Estavam perdendo a noção de onde estavam. As coisas estavam fora de controle. Foi quando Gina se afastou bruscamente, estava vermelha e ofegante.

- Saia daqui!

- Gina, por favor...

- SAIA AGORA DAQUI!

- Me escuta.

- Você não tinha o direito. VÁ EMBORA! – ela estava fora de si e Harry decidiu fazer o que ela queria.

- Calma, tá legal! Eu vou embora, mas antes quero te dizer uma coisa. – Gina não estava olhando para Harry. – Eu vou estar lá amanhã, vou ficar até o último momento, e enquanto houver chances de você dizer não eu estarei lá. E estarei lá porque te amo e você é tudo o que eu tenho. Eu só te peço uma coisa, não seja tão teimosa quanto eu fui, porque eu me arrependi de verdade.

Harry foi embora com o coração partido.

_Tudo mais que eu tenho  
Tenho tempo de sobra  
Tive você na mão  
E agora  
Tenho só essa canção_

Gina passou a noite chorando. Ela o odiava e como o odiava. Ele não tinha o direito de ter feito aquilo, não tinha o direito de beijá-la, não daquele jeito, aliás ele não tinha o direito de olhá-la daquela maneira, como se a desvendasse apenas com um olhar.

Ela estava há tanto tempo chorando no quarto que não fazia idéia do horário.

- Gina...

Era a voz de Hermione, ela não queria ver ninguém, estava com os olhos inchados e, mesmo se não estivesse, Hermione não era a pessoa certa para encontrá-la naquele estado, pois a castanha a conhecia bem demais. Ela secou os olhos e tentou falar com a voz sem embargar.

- Entre.

- Já é tarde, todos estão...

No momento em que olhou para Gina, Hermione mudou o rumo da conversa.

- Por Merlim, venha aqui.

Hermione a abraçou e Gina, quase que inconscientemente recomeçou a chorar. Hermione ficou quieta, ia deixar a amiga desabafar sem fazer perguntas. Somente quando achou que Gina estava mais calma ela falou:

- Harry voltou ontem à noite?

Gina respondeu que sim pela cabeça.

- E você não vai dar o braço a torcer, não é?

Gina novamente respondeu, mas dessa vez negativamente.

- Bem, se é assim. – Hermione levantou e encarou Gina. – É melhor você começar a se arrumar, senão maquiagem alguma irá te ajudar para a cerimônia.

Gina encarou Hermione, não era aquela reação que ela esperava, mas a que ela precisava, ela apenas obedeceu agradecida à amiga e foi se arrumar.

* * *

Todos já estavam prontos para o casamento, Hermione, Tonks e Molly ajudavam Gina nos últimos detalhes. A noiva estava linda. O vestido era um tomara que caia branco que delineava o esbelto corpo da ruiva, o cabelo estava preso despojadamente, fazendo alguns fios lhe caírem no rosto, usava uma maquiagem delicada. Parecia um anjo.

- Você está linda, filha.

- Obrigada mãe, mas páre de chorar, ou vai manchar todo o seu rosto.

- Oh minha querida, você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

- Tenho sim.

- Então eu só desejo que você seja feliz.

Draco estava ansioso, sentia que algo estava errado, não estava agüentando a espera, já era para Gina estar no local, mas ainda não tinha chegado. Ele não gostava da idéia de saber que Harry estava de volta... Desde que o Potter voltou, Draco sentia que Gina podia deixá-lo a qualquer momento. Tinha medo de perdê-la, ele a amava, ela fazia com que ele se sentisse bem, ele se sentia realizado ao lado dela. O namoro com Gina marcava a mudança da sua vida, era como se ele tivesse vivido antes e depois da ruiva. Não conseguiria ficar sem ela.

O noivo estava todo de branco também, extremamente elegante. Ele estava tão nervoso que quase saiu do altar quando ouviu a marcha nupcial tocar e viu sua noiva entrar, o seu desejo foi correr e abraçá-la. Ela não tinha desistido, estava ali.

Gina estava nervosa, não se lembrava de ter convidado tantas pessoas. A única coisa que a deixava mais tranqüila era que seu pai estava ao seu lado. Ela tentou sorrir. Ele disse que estaria ali, mas ela não o viu.

Jully andava um pouco à frente, a garotinha estava linda.

Quando estava se aproximando de Draco, Gina o viu atrás do pilar próximo ao altar. Harry estava todo de preto, com uma feição muito triste. E no momento em que cruzaram os olhares, se não fosse Arthur a puxá-la delicadamente, ela teria ficado estática no meio do caminho.

Gina respirou fundo e sentiu um aperto no coração quando o pai a entregou para Draco, ele sorriu para ela, parecia estar muito feliz. Ela procurou novamente por Harry.

Quando o mestre de cerimônias começou a falar, Gina começou a se lembrar de tudo o que tinha passado na noite anterior, o tempo passou depressa.

A discução, as lembranças do passado, quando Harry a deixou, o beijo...

Ouviu distante a voz de Draco.

- Eu aceito.

Ela não conseguia se concentrar. O beijo, ela só sentia tudo aquilo quando beijava Harry, ninguém mais conseguia fazer com que ela perdesse o rumo e o bom senso. Ele a deixava louca. Uma voz a chamou de volta para a realidade.

- Senhorita Weasley...

Ela olhou assustada, o mestre de cerimônia estava a encarando como se esperasse uma resposta. Como ela era burra, ele estava esperando uma resposta, sabe-se lá há quanto tempo, tudo que ela tinha a dizer era sim.

- Gina... aceita?

Dessa vez foi a voz de Draco que Gina ouviu, então ela saiu do estado de choque em que se encontrava. Ela o encarou e quase que institivamente, e então ela olhou para o lugar onde Harry estava, viu seus olhos brilharem intensamente. Draco seguiu o olhar da noiva no mesmo instante.

- Ah não... você não vai fazer isso comigo, vai?

Gina não conseguia responder.

- Eu sabia que a volta do Potter ia destruir tudo.

Draco estava ficando irritado.

- Fala alguma coisa, Gina, pelo amor de Deus!

Gina sentiu os olhos quentes, as lágrimas começaram a cair.

- Eu... eu sinto muito Draco.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo.

- Prestem atenção todos, o casamento está cancelado.

Depois de avisar aos convidados, Draco se voltou para Gina e falou:

- Só não se esqueça de uma coisa. Quando o mundo precisar do "Santo Potter" de novo, ele vai te deixar de lado, te excluir de novo do mundinho dele. Enquanto isso, você é tudo o que eu tenho e quero no mundo. Mas saiba que eu não vou estar aqui se você quiser voltar.

Gina estava chorando e não disse nada, apenas viu Draco partir sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Os convidados foram se dissipando e ela sentiu alguém chegar, mas não se virou para olhar, não era preciso, ela já sabia quem era.

- Eu tive tanto medo de te perder para sempre.

Gina se virou para Harry, ele estava chorando também.

- Eu também tive.

Os dois se abraçaram e choraram juntos por algum tempo.

Hermione estava com Rony dando "explicações" aos convidados, mas viu Harry e Gina juntos no altar. Ela então voltou a atenção novamente aos convidados.

- Eu te amo Gina.

- Eu também, mas se você se atrever a me deixar sozinha de novo eu te mato!

Harry riu.

- Não se preocupe, isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

Ela colocou a cabeça no peito de Harry.

- Vem, vamos embora daqui, temos muito que conversar.

- Sim, vamos.

Quando Hermione voltou para olhar o que acontecia entre Harry e Gina, não os viu mais. Ela sabia que eles tinham muito que conversar.


End file.
